1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brass alloy, a process for the production of a brass material or semi-finished brass product from that type of a brass alloy, as well as to the utilization of the brass material; in essence, the brass alloy for semi-finished products and semi-finished articles, which in addition to a good workability must possess a high resistance to wear, especially when employed for synchronous rings.
Different types of materials are used for synchronous rings, such as special brasses and aluminum alloys; however, also compound materials, such as special brasses which are coated with hard metals, and the like. Hereby, the last-mentioned materials are limited in their use to special applications because of cost reasons, whereas with regard to special brasses, for instance, aluminum alloys, because of constantly rising requirements, especially in automobile construction, there are encountered increasing problems with respect to the wear characteristics.
Accordingly, it is a basic purpose of the present invention to provide a brass alloy, in effect, a brass material, which will adequately meet the increasing demands set thereon with respect to the wear characteristics.
In order to achieve the foregoing, there is inventively proposed a brass object having the following composition, in percent by weight:
10 to 35% zinc, PA0 4 to 12% manganese, PA0 2 to 7% aluminum, PA0 1.1 to 4% silicon, PA0 up to 2% lead, PA0 up to 2% nickel, PA0 up to 1% usual impurities, PA0 60 to 75% copper, PA0 6 to 8% manganese, PA0 4 to 6% aluminum, PA0 1 to 4% silicon, PA0 1 to 3% iron, PA0 0.5 to 1.5% lead, PA0 up to 0.2% nickel, PA0 0.2% tin, PA0 up to 0.05% of one or more of the elements PA0 25 to 40% zinc, PA0 1 to 8% aluminum, PA0 1 to 5% manganese, PA0 0.8 to 3% chromium, PA0 0.3 to 2% silicon, PA0 0.3 to 1% phosphorus,
0.01 to 0.15% chromium and/or zircon, with the measure that the silicon is essentially present in the form of crystalline manganese silicide, including selectively
wherein the proportion of iron impurities may not exceed 0.7%,
the remainder being copper.
An alloy of that type possesses the particular advantage in that notwithstanding the technological properties which can be attained, it can be produced from relatively inexpensive components. In particular, alloy constituents which generally can be smelted only in the form of especially expensive key constituents, such as for instance iron, are thus not necessary, or are only present as impurities in minute quantities.
Alloys which are based on Cu-Zn-Al of the abovementioned composition are associated with special brasses from the standpoint of the alloying technology. Such types of alloys are widely utilized for wear-resistant components, for example, synchronous rings.